


Allusions to Love

by TigressJade



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of Season 3, Saralegui challenges Wolfram to a duel at Blood Pledge Castle. Now with the prince's engagement to Yuri on the line, there's little chance either of them will come out of this unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allusions to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this kicking around in my head for a while. Just to warn you, this is a Yurram fanfic with Saralegui having one-sided feelings for Yuri. No character bashing. I don't hate Sara, I just don't pair him with Yuri.

Blood Pledge Castle

Five Years Later...

Blood Pledge Castle was in an uproar once again. Although this had happened multiple times within the last few years it was rarely for such an event that had questionable connotations to it. This it seemed, was going to be the exception. War and strife had yet to darken the Great Demon Kingdom's door after the situation with the holy sword had finally been put to rest. The Seven Nobles had finally put aside their doubts about Yuri's ability to rule and Shinou had taken up residence in the temple with Ulrike once more. He received daily visits from Murata, prompting a rumor among the maids that the two were romantically involved. A fact that both of them had yet to deny. Ulrike giggled every time someone asked her the truth of it. No, the current upset had happened shortly after the arrival of King Saralegui of Small Cimaron whose presence revolved around continuing diplomacy between his land and the Great Demon Kingdom. This was a yearly occurrence and the castle staff had grown used to dealing with the assimilation and housing of Saralegui's entourage. He had arrived midmorning the previous week with his servant and uncle, Berias at his side, greeted the Maoh warmly and received a friendly smile in return.

All had seemed well.

Wolfram had eyed his fiancé with suspicion, but for once hadn't said anything about Yuri's interactions with the young king. There was little he could say about a diplomatic visit and Saralegui had yet to behave in any way outside of the norm. Yuri had treated him like a very dear friend as always and despite the prickling feeling that enveloped Wolfram's heart whenever his fiancé smiled at someone else, including the monarch of Small Cimaron, he had kept quiet. They needed this alliance to work if Yuri wanted his much desired peace with human kingdoms to be achieved. Because of this Wolfram was loath to do anything that might ruin the tentative peace they had managed to initiate with Small Cimaron.

Then at dinner one night, five days into the visit, Saralegui had skillfully slid both his knife and fork across the table and onto the floor right beside Wolfram. The young prince had blinked at him in confusion, only to look up and see a rather feral looking smile on blond king's face.

Yuri's expression had gone from one of shock to one of careful neutrality. Five years before he would have shouted at Saralegui and ordered him to take back what had to be some type of prank. He would never have believed that someone would challenge Wolfram to a duel. The manner in which the challenge was delivered meant he could only be challenging the blond prince for one thing, his position at Yuri's side. Another traditional courtly gesture that his younger self would not have picked up straight away. Only after years of being king and getting to know Saralegui, did Yuri fully grasp the depth of both his suitors feelings and the actions of others when it came to romantic entanglements. As it was he still wanted to shout at his friend and get him to rescind demand for a confrontation with his accidental fiancé.

Instead he tried to act like the king that he was, though it took a measured effort to do so. Gunter would have been proud.

"Sara, I hope you understand the ramifications of what you've just done" he said in a serious tone. His dark eyes shone with an emotion caught somewhere between sorrow and worry.

Wolfram exhaled slowly, then moved to pick up the knife. He was determined not to stand down a blond brat who just wanted to tick him off.

"Oh, but my dear Yuri, I'm doing all of this for you" Sara said with an amused smile. Then he got up and swiftly removed a jeweled ring from his finger, handing it to Yuri, who refused to take it.

"Just what do you intend?" Yuri asked slowly.

"I intend to win, Your Majesty" the King of Small Cimaron said, dropping the ring on the table beside Yuri's plate.

Yuri stared at him evenly, before looking down at the ring that had been dubiously placed before him.

"You shouldn't do this" he warned. "You won't like the outcome."

"We'll see about that" Saralegui said adjusting his purple sunglasses as he left walked out. Berias dutifully bowed to the Maoh before following his liege and nephew out of the dining room.

"Dad...Papa...what does this mean?" Greta asked with a worried look as she looked back and forth at each of her parents. "You're going to be okay aren't you?"

Greta was only fifteen now and had yet to grasp certain aspects of the Great Demon Kingdom's culture, since she most of her potential suitors were no less than fourteen years of age. The only duel with true romantic origins that she had witnessed had been the fight between Yuri and Lady Elizabeth some years before. Its declaration had also been of a different nature as it was believed that Lady Elizabeth prior legal claim to Wolfram's hand. In this case there were no corresponding engagements other than that of Yuri and Wolfram. Saralegui's goal was to end their engagement, not uphold a prior claim over the Maoh himself.

"It's nothing Greta, don't worry yourself over it." Gwendal put in. "Just a small misunderstanding."

"Oh okay. Thanks Uncle Gwennie." Greta said as she ran up and kissed him goodnight.

Both of her father's forced a smile as she bid them goodnight, not wanting to worry their daughter about the upcoming political complication in their lives.

"Your Majesty are you sure you don't want me to-" Conrad began, but Yuri cut him off.

"It's fine Conrad. This is between the three of us. I am partly to blame for this." Yuri said quietly. "And call me Yuri. I hate it when you use my title."

Conrad smiled lightly.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

Even Wolfram cracked a smile at that.

"Ohhh! Your Majesty! What can I do? How can you possibly-"

"Gunter, leave his majesty alone, if he says he can handle it then let him. He's been doing his own paperwork for years now. Let him deal with this." Gwendal advised. He had seen the look in Yuri's eyes. There was no way their king would take this type of behavior lying down.

Yuri was secretly grateful that Murata had chosen to spend this time up at the temple with Shinou and Lady Cecile had gone off to visit her current long term boyfriend in Big Cimaron. Otherwise there would have been more witnesses to the incident and who would more than likely have laughed at the state of his love life at present.

The Maoh held up his arms and stretched, giving everyone an awkward smile.

"Well, I'm turning in" he said.

Wolfram silently followed him out of the room, secretly dreading the fact that this might be his last night with Yuri as his fiancé. Once they were up in their room however, a rather heated "discussion" began.

"Yuri what the hell did you think you were doing back there?" the blond said glaring.

"I could ask you the same thing! You didn't have to take his bait!" Yuri said glaring in turn. "Sara's just acting out again. He's like a teenager who feels the need to rebel against anyone he sees as an authority figure. Why'd you have to go and pick up the knife?"

"I did it for us Yuri. I don't want to leave you, you wimp!" Wolfram shouted. His emotions getting the better of him. "He wants you Yuri. This isn't some crazy rebellion, he's in love with you! And I'll be damned if I don't fight for you. Even if you don't want me. I'm not letting some brat with a crown come over here and drag you away from everyone!"

Yuri was taken aback by that last statement.

"What makes you think I would ever let him take me away from here? I'm not interested in Sara. No matter what happens I'm not abandoning Greta or you, or Conrad or Gunter, or Gwendal or anyone who cares about me." The Maoh said with a tone of finality. "I just don't want you getting hurt for some stupid duel that won't even matter tomorrow. Sara's acting like a kid. Why do you have to go along with it?"

Wolfram turned away and closed his eyes, his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"Because I have to" he answered. Then he got into bed facing away from Yuri, effectively ending the conversation.

Yuri sighed and with a sad expression he got dressed and lay down beside Wolfram. He didn't sleep much that night, because he kept trying to figure a way out of it if Wolfram lost. The rules of this type of duel dictated that Wolfram effectively end his engagement to Yuri. It was recorded with that exact wording in the old castle records and didn't leave much wiggle room. The rules also states that the opponent, Saralegui, couldn't court Yuri until at least five days after winning the duel and even then it would be Yuri's choice to accept his suit. Something Yuri had no intention of doing.

At nearly three o'clock in the morning Yuri's eyes snapped open. He's finally done it, he'd figured a way out of the constraints of the duel. Unfortunately this mean he would have to allow Wolfram to fight the duel with no interference and possibly lose or suffer some kind of injury at Sara's hand. His drowsy mind reasons that Wolfram wouldn't appreciate his interference anyhow. Yuri resolves that he'll be ready to transform into the Maoh in case things get hairy regardless of the rules. He was still really really annoyed at Sara for starting all of this in the first place. There were better ways of confessing to people and he had a sneaking suspicion that these duels weren't the norm in Small Cimaron. Not that it mattered all that much right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram felt himself being worn down by every fierce swing of Saralegui's blade. He had wounded the young king several times, but that only served to swiften his opponents attacks and the sharp uppercut of his blade. Breathe was heavy in Wolfram's chest as he one more parried a thrust aimed at his left flank. He could only take so much of this before his body gave out on him. He had no idea this human king was so skilled with the sword and he'd almost have admired it, had the man not been trying to steal Yuri from him.

He had long since known that Yuri had no feelings for him. Oh sure, the two had shared some fiery glances on occasion and continued to sleep in the same bed every night. Yuri had even convinced him to stop wearing his pink poufy nightgown, citing that Wolfram looked better in men's clothes. It was an offhand remark made after the last time they'd cross dressed, a incident that had been all Yozak's fault, but Wolfram had taken it to hart and started to wear a blue nightshirt and pants instead. He thought he saw what might have been an appreciative look from Yuri a few times afterward, but he swore it was only because the clothes were knew. Yuri complemented Conrad every time he got a new sword or Gunter when he bought new robes. So it was in his nature to appreciate such things for the sake of those around him.

"Getting tired?" Saralegui commented as he gritted his teeth and swung his blade gracefully. This time landing a blow directly on Wolfram's left shoulder.

As blood dripped out Wolfram nearly collapsed from the pain, but dug in his heels and attempted to drive his opponent back. Only to find a blade placed firmly at his throat and a triumphant smirk gracing the countenance of Small Cimaron's king.

Yuri, who'd been silently holding both Greta and Conrad's hands the entire time, rose and dashed to Wolfram's side.

"You know the rules, Your Majesty" Saralegui stated. "We had an agreement."

"Screw the rules" Yuri replied tearing of part of his cloak and tying it around Wolfram's shoulder to stop the blood. Then he carefully lifted Wolfram into his arms. "I'm taking Wolfram to the infirmary."

"But he's no longer your fiancé-"

"The rules only said he had to end his engagement to me. I love him, so I'm going to end it myself. Marrying someone is ending your engagement to them. So that's what's going to happen. You're welcome to stay for it, but don't try anything else. It's over Sara." Yuri announced in his Maoh voice for all to hear before walking toward the other end of the castle.

Saralegui closed his eyes and smiled a sad smile. He hadn't expected that type of cunning from Yuri, but he would accept his defeat gracefully. It wouldn't do to lose the Maoh as a friend, not when both of their kingdoms were flourishing as a result of the sustained peace between them. The young king sheathed his sword and walked away. He could only hope that someone else would catch his eye eventually, but for now he wanted to sulk in peace before having to attend his crush's wedding ceremony.

"Well what do you know? He actually found a legitimate answer instead of relying on a loophole" Murata commented from his seat. Shinou nodded as a pleased expression appeared on his face. Truly he had chosen well when he'd decided upon Yuri being the next Demon King.

Anissina laughed merrily as Gwendal put a hand to his head as if to stifle an oncoming headache. Though he was secretly glad at the outcome of the duel. He had only just stopped Conrad from following the two lovebirds, knowing they'd want their privacy for now. The maids were already gleefully dividing up their winnings and Greta was smiling despite the fact that her papa was injured. Gwendal had taken hold of her hand after Yuri rushed out to aid Wolfram, so that made her feel a bit better, despite wanting to rush off to follow parents to the infirmary.

No one noticed as Berias slunk off to console his master.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuri, did you really mean what you said back there?" Wolfram said blearily as he leaned his head against Yuri's shoulder.

"It's all true. I know you'll say I'm a coward for saying it too late, but I-"

"We're getting married as soon as I'm well again" Wolfram said with a happy expression on his face "You can't back out of it now, wimp."

"Of course not, I'm just a little afraid of telling our mom's about this. I don't know if the castle can handle the two of them trying to plan some really girly wedding" Yuri commented, slightly chagrined at the idea.

"I'll not have my wedding ruined by your attempt to take shortcuts" Wolfram said. "You'll just have to deal with whatever our mother's decide, because you know they won't let us get away with leaving them out of things."

Yuri sighed deeply.

"Whatever you say Wolf."


End file.
